Dancing In The Moonlight
by Seven Days Secrets
Summary: -Sequel to White Lilies and Maybe It's Destiny- Once Malia went missing the pack was to band together to track her down. Deaton calls for help from the Mercer twins, when Riley gets back to town old feelings stirs for her ex-mate. Can everyone settle down and find Malia before she gets sacrificed or will they rip each other's throat first? PeterxOC DerekxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I: A Bitter-Sweet Reunion_**

_I'm back guys! I'm so sorry it took a while, I know I lied to you but work kept me busy for a good while. The feels I want to bitch about work is amazing, anyways this is the sequel to both white lilies and maybe it's destiny (kind of). It will be based on Peter and Laurel more than Derek and Riley so watch out for that. I hope you guys are ready for this. D; _

* * *

><p>Two days passed since Malia was taken away, Sheriff Stilinski was able to get as much information on one of the suspects. Laurel and Peter sat in the living room of Derek Hale, Peter's nephew; Peter grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled weakly at him there was so much pain in her eyes. He knew how she was feeling, he didn't love Malia like her mother did but in the end she was his daughter and that's got to mean something. Since she was taken every night Laurel had been crying herself to sleep, he did his best to comfort her but it was for naught. This event was taking its toll on her and everyone could tell.<p>

"She'll be fine Laurel; she has the blood of a werewolf and not to mention she lived 8 years as a coyote. She'll take on whatever comes at her." She nodded like a mindless droid it was getting on his nerves, he was getting irritated that no matter what he did she didn't get any better.

"I'll kill him. That man who took our daughter, I won't let him live not even a second after I see him." Laurel's voice was emotionless there was no longer any warmth or affection from her. It was like a part of her died after receiving the news. She was close to a zombie just walking around senselessly with no purpose of her own.

Peter was taken back; Laurel has always been against violence and things of that nature. She refused to watch any movie that had killing or even hinted it, for her to bring up murder was something no one expected. She reached her breaking point; it was like walking on eggshells now. She was on edge and ready to strike, she was no longer the timid girl he knew, no she was a mother wolf protecting her cub even though she wasn't a truly a wolf.

It was raining today and the rain hit against the cool glass window softly, Laurel let out some low growl letting everyone know not to mess with her. "I'll get you some coffee." As he went to get the coffee she realized it was the first time he left her side, she realized how much she needed his support and how weak she was without him.

Her breathing became heavy as she fought her inner beast from emerging; everything that was happening was too much for her. She was pregnant and her firstborn was kidnapped, every emotion she wanted to conceal was spouting out from her. Peter walked back with a two mugs in his hands and handed her a cup of bitter black coffee. Laurel took from him careful not to break the mug between her hands; Peter leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She drank the dark burning liquid without second thought; it burned her throat while she panted for cool air.

Laurel got up and started pacing up and down the empty room. It was like she got up and disappeared from the face of the Earth. Stiles was hard at work trying to find anyone that could have done it. Peter on the other hand was trying to calm down his coyote girlfriend. Laurel was biting the ends of her nails nervously; Peter watched her walk up and down from one end to the other end of the Derek's so called living room. She really didn't know what to do anymore, they even dragged poor Alan into this, and he had no idea who would have taken her. Laurel's phone went off the ringtone she handpicked for Malia rang through the soundless room and Laurel dove for her phone.

"Malia?"

"No not quite, I can put her on if you wish."

"Aunt Laurel!"

"She is such a wild child don't you think? I mean if I had to raise a daughter like that I would probably kill myself. Good for you though Laurel, be a good mama coyote and get her back after so many years of waiting." The man on the other side of the phone was taunting her and Peter snatched the phone away from her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is that the father? How cute you have your whole family worried child? Such a nice family-"

"If you dare touch a hair on my daughter's head I'll shred you into pieces!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. She is going to be sacrificed to the Great Djinn in a few days, I would expect you to come and get her but you better hurry because... the... clock... is... ticking."

He hung up the phone and Peter was ready to throw it against the wall. Derek sat on the edge of his desk just watching the scene unfold; Peter was being protective of his family and losing his cool, which was new to Derek. As long as he knew Peter, he only cared for himself and himself only, he was a coward that way but this was the first time in a long time Derek didn't see him as that. Derek watched as Laurel drew Peter back to the couch and calm him down with just her touch, they loved each other it was clear as day and night. They were the perfect counter balance for each other, Peter was violent and erratic then there was Laurel calm and understanding, motherly almost. For the first time ever he felt sorry for his uncle not like he would say it out loud though.

* * *

><p>There was an annoying drip of water driving her absolutely insane. She been trapped in this damp and disgusting cellar for a few days now and it wasn't getting any better. There was a hole in the ceiling that her kidnapper would lower food down to fed her. A few times he would come in the room and see her but he had her chained up with three different types of chains to ensure she wouldn't be getting away. The door opened and the blaring light entered the room, he held a tray of food in his chubby hands. "You think they would fall for it? Master really empathizes on how this needs to be done before the full moon. You think they will come?"<p>

"What do you want with me?" Malia asked in a low voice the man just smiled producing a knife out of his coat. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Ahaha heavens no child, I just need your precious blood as well as other things to summon my master once the time comes you'll understand what I want." He laid down the tray of food and went back up the stairs, shutting the door and leaving her back in the enduring darkness.

* * *

><p>The flat's alarm went off and Alan Deaton walked into the room, he was wearing a purple collar shirt and fitted black slacks. He wore a smile but coming off of him was the scent of worry and anxiety, Laurel caught the scent she knew all too well and stood up. Her knees were unstable and shaking, she was really breaking again, Peter managed to yank her back down on the couch. "Good afternoon Laurel, Peter, and Derek" Deaton was always the one person Scott sought out for advice, the one person he trusted. "The rest of the pack should be here soon and I'll go over what I know."<p>

Another 20 minutes passed and they were all there, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia, Liam, and Artemis. Laurel thought it was best if Bobby didn't know about the supernatural quite yet so Artemis made up some girl day out. Deaton took in a deep breath, "What took her was a servant of a great Djinn. A Djinn is an supernatural being which dwells more in magic rather than strength. The problem is which Djinn wants to be resurrected, my guess is it is an evil Djinn wanting to cause chaos in the world. What I don't understand is why he targeted Malia out of all the girls in the world?"

"Can his reason be the last thing on our do to list? I really just want my girlfriend back." Stiles was really impatient today and no one blamed him, "So what we find out where he keeping her? How hard can that be?"

"The Djinn predates Preislamic belief Stiles. There can be hundreds of temples and ruins scattered through the middle east. Not to mention I have no idea how a Djinn gets resurrected. I have enlisted two more wolves to come help."

"Who are we talking about?" Peter asked the local vet and Deaton smiled.

"Riley and Ryan Mercer, of course. I only saw it fitting she was aware."

"Oh god." Peter mumbled under his breath, Laurel looked up at him curiously.

* * *

><p>The black car pulled up to Derek's flat, it's been half a day since Deaton announced the Mercer twins will be joining them. A pair of thin and fit legs poked out of the car door and young woman got out of the car. She had short dirty blonde and crystal blue eyes, her brother got out of the other side, and he also sported the blonde hair and blue eyes. Riley popped her back and groaned; Ryan went to the back and grabbed their bags. Since they were on the run they were used to packing really light.<p>

"Riley…" He spoke his mate's name quietly; he had this mixed feeling bubbling inside of him. He was glad to see her again but still hurt from her departed almost a year ago. She got a good look of her mate; he was almost the same minus his stubbles were getting out of hand.

"Long time no see, quite some trouble you got yourself into. I go away for a few months and come back to this, huh?" Riley in a short period of time had become the alpha for the northern pack. It felt good to get away from her responsibility for a bit. There was an uncomfortable air that hung around them; Riley cleared her throat "Well I'm not sure if you wanted me to stay here or at my place?"

"You can stay here if you want. How was the trip here?" Derek took some of the luggage from Ryan and led them to his flat.

"It was decent I guess." She looked at him wearily with a dry smile on her face, "You're not an alpha anymore, are you?"

"I gave it up to save Cora."

"How noble of you." Ryan added in sarcastically as they ascended up the stairs. Riley slid the iron door to Derek's place and strolled in looking at his empty room. He had a couch, a table, and a desk and that was it, "This is a lovely home, it screams homicidal murder."

"I take offense to that." Peter came down the spiral stairs with Laurel trailing behind him. "Nice to see the Mercer twins are back in town. Riley, you're lovely as ever and Ryan."

Laurel gave them a small and meek smile, "Hello."

"And you are...?" Ryan questioned the coyote in the room while his sister hung around her mate still examining the building they were staying in.

"That's Laurel, his mate and Malia's mother" Derek pointed a finger at Peter after he placed their luggage down near his couch, "Laurel meet Riley and Ryan."

"I met Riley before but the pleasure is mine." Laurel smiled as she followed Peter to the couch; he pulled her down and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for coming down and helping us."

"Your blood is my blood, technically." Riley decided to sit on the edge of the desk; Ryan looked around clearly judging the place Derek called home.

"How is the Northern pack treating you?"

"Fine actually, it's weird being an alpha for someone other than myself, it's stressful. I have no idea how my father did it." She ran her slim fingers through her hair, "So Laurel, you and Peter... have a daughter which is his cousin."

"How very observant of you, Riley, you get a star by your name today." Peter responded in a dull and interested tone, Riley shot him a glare showing off her red eyes.

"What do you see in him anyways?" Riley asked while she growled at the older man.

"I see Peter of course." Laurel just smiled and Riley rolled her eyes at the couple. If one thing was clear it was Riley had no idea how a guy like Peter got anyone, he was board line crazy, had a huge ego problem, and on top of it all was power hungry.

Ryan walked out the door leaving the mates in the room. Peter looked at his nephew then Riley getting himself off of the couch. "Well darling it seems we should get some rest as well. Tomorrow we'll need all the rest we can get." He offered a hand to help Laurel up and they soon also departed leaving the two mates by themselves.

Derek sat on the couch where Peter just sat and watched his mate. She was still the same he resisted the urged to walk up to her and make her his again. "Why are you here?"

"Scott and Deaton gave me a call to come and help. Besides I was in the neighborhood so I wanted to stop in and say hi." She was more put together now and not like the wild Riley he once knew. "Your kin is my kin."

"Is that why you left me?" He was trying his best not to let their past affect him but he was doing a shitty job at it.

Riley's smile never weakened, "My pack is at your disposal. I understand that my pup here is a true alpha now but he doesn't have a lot of fire power to help him. I'm here to help Derek."

"Why did you leave?"

Riley's voice got caught in her throat she didn't know how to answer him, in reality she needed him to take back her throne now that she gotten it she came back to him. "I needed to leave Derek. I needed to get back my father's pack and avenge his death."

"And afterwards?"

"Afterwards I stayed because I still haven't forgiving you for attacking Scott and his friends." She stared down at her feet; the tension of the room became heavy and thick with anger, lust, and longing. The two mates had so much to say to each other but their judgment got the better of them. Riley looked at Derek with the same smile she left him with, he couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate, "I love you too, Derek."

* * *

><p><em>Welcome Back~<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II: The Other Kitsune_**

_Hey guys, long time I know. Here is a crappy chapter. Enjoy *Hearts*_

* * *

><p>"Derek freaking Hale!" Riley yelled out as a certain werewolf pulled her out of her sleep, by that he grabbed her ankle and pulled her off of the couch. She glared daggers at him from a pile of blankets from the floor, "Is there a reason why you so graciously woke me up from my sleep?"<p>

Derek just smirked at the female, "Over sleeping is bad for you." He walked into his kitchen with his hands shoved into his pockets. Riley pulled out her phone and noticed it was only 6 in the morning; she clicked her tongue in annoyance. It's only been a day since she got back and they were already at each other's throat. "You better get up before the water comes into play."

"You wouldn't dare." She growled at his back, she could tell he was enjoying this way too much for his own good. In the back of her mind she regretted coming to stay at his place but still something about it all made her crack a smile. Slowly she pulled herself off of the dusty floor and folded her blankets, Derek watched her from the hole in the wall while he brewed some coffee to get him up. Riley crawled over to her bag that was right next to the couch and dug through it for her toothbrush; he produced a small clear ziplock bag with her purple toothbrush, "Bathroom dear?"

"Up the stairs and it's on the right." Riley nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Derek poured himself a cup of black coffee lost in his thoughts. He was able to get her out of his mind for a few months before she came back into his life. He was lost he didn't know if he was happy or pissed off at the she-wolf. He leaned back into the counter closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of coffee, he could hear as the shower turned on. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door close and Riley making her way down the stairs. The smell of his shampoo filled the room he glanced at her and almost dropped his cup, her hair was wrapped up in a towel and that was the only thing she had on. "Where the hell are you clothes?"

"In my suitcase, I don't want to wear dirty clothes after I get out of the shower. Besides it's not like you never seen me naked before, Derek." Riley had a smug look on her face as she squatted by her suitcase digging for some clothes to wear. Derek wanted to look away but something was enchanting about her and he couldn't tear himself away. It was going to be some hell on Earth with her and he already knew it.

* * *

><p>Laurel and Peter were searching the city for any leads or Malia's scent to track down where she was, so far their efforts were fruitless. Peter pulled her along the sidewalk hand and hand; she needed him to keep her reassured that everything was going to be fine. She felt helpless like every time she had some gleam of happiness was torn away from her. Laurel could feel his heartbeat against his palm; it was just like Peter, strong and confident. "We'll find her."<p>

His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she just stared at him giving him a weak and meek smile. Peter stopped in his tracks and turned around wrapping her in his arms tightly. Her face was in his chest; his heart was beating against her cheek. "Pe-"

"You know, you should have more confidence in me. I'm more than capable to take care of you, Malia, and the baby." He laid his head on top of her, he didn't care if people where watching as they passed by. He never cared for people anyways, other people really don't matter to Peter actually nothing really did for that fact. Laurel's arm lightly held him back, a small smile played on his lips. "Let's get our daughter back." He whispered to her with a smile on his face while he let her out of his hold, he grabbed her hand and they continued to walk down the street. "Should we check the forest, since we combed through the city already." He didn't wait for her to answer and just tugged her along like a tug boat. The best thing about Beacon Hill was how close they were to the forest at all times, a 30 minute walk later and they were in the middle of the Hale property.

"This brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?"

"It does... We'll find her. You always have your ways, Peter." Laurel hugged his waist and buried her face into his back. "I don't want to deal with this alone Peter. I can't I just-"

"Darling, please you think I'm the type to abandon my family like that?"

"Do you really want me to answer Peter?"

"Ah the correct answer was no Peter, You're amazing and will do whatever for your family."

Laurel giggled at him, "You're so conceited."

"Yet you love me."

"I do." For the first time in what seems like a lifetime, Laurel finally smiled at him and it was enough for him.

* * *

><p>"Why are you back here, Hotaru?" The woman sitting in the Yukimura home smiled at the older kitsune. Noshiko wasn't thrilled that her lost estranged sister showed up out of the blue in her home. Hotaru, who bore resemblances to her sister in a younger form, sipped on her tea as she looked over the house.<p>

"I came to visit dear sister? It's been so long since we saw each other I thought I should introduce myself to my niece." Hotaru sat the cup on the coaster and folded her hands in her lap. "Tell me how is the girl adapting to our life?"

"The girl is named Kira and she is doing fine." Hotaru nodded looking at her brother-in-law, "Don't start Hotaru."

"How very like you Noshiko, then again you always find ways to surprise me. Tell me how you been, I haven't seen you since the before whole incident happened."

"That's because you fled before you were caught Baby sister." Hotaru shot a glare at Noshiko at the old nickname and quickly regained her posture. "How did you get away?"

"Changing your name and pretending your Chinese saves you a lot. I've been traveling around looking for a place to stay but you know there is no were like home. I got married then divorced and married again then widowed. So I led a pretty eventful life."

"Married? You hate humans, Hotaru."

"I do Big Sister but I was in it for their life force and I get lonely at night."

"How very Daji of you, well Kira will be home soon I just sent her a text to come home." Noshiko turned her back walking to the adjacent kitchen, "Don't get into trouble Hotaru."

"I wouldn't dream of it Big Sister."


End file.
